my Lovely Butler
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto seorang pengusaha termudah setelah menjadi butler pribadi Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya...warning : LEMON, YAOI...    Pairing:SasuNaru,shikaKiba,NejiGaara, ItaKyuu...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou minna-san…**

Maaf author satu ini malah membuat cerita gaje untuk kesekian kalinya…* all : cerita kemarin aja belum beres eh malah buat lagi*

Sebenarnya nih cerita saia buat karena kembaran saya, ken_twinsdevil MEMAKSA saia.

**Ken **: heeee…apa maksudmu iza..?* dengan wajah heran*

**Iza** : lha..kamu yang minta kan…katanya kalau aku ingin cerita yang kamu janjikan itu, aku harus nyelesain cerita ini jadi terpaksa deh saia buat..hiks..hiks..*memelas*

**Ken** : ha… ya udah ntar aku publish deh cerita yang kamu pesan…tapi kamu memang buat ini dengan terpaksa..? *ngelirik*

**Iza** : SEBENARNYA sih nggak, cuman capek aja nih cerita tuh muncul pas aku selesai mandi… jadi ribet lagi cari akar cerita ini dan aku harus bolak-balik masuk kamar mandi deh…*kepalaku aja sampai puyeng tahu..*

**All : ***sweatdrop*

**Ya udah langsung aja…**

Ingattt…

Author note : disini belum ada adengan sasunaru tapi ntar di chap dua, mungkin…khu..khu..

**Title **: My Lovely butler.

**Disclaimer** : haa..ini tuh milik Bang Masashi Kishimoto, *padahal kan aku juga ingin..bikin iri aja..*

**Warning** : Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo, dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T …tenang masih bulan puasa jadi belum berani tapi kalau ntar..*senyum iblis*

**Genre** : Romance, humor,Drama..General, dsb.

**Pairing** : Sementara SasuNaru, tapi nggak tahu deh nanti…

BY IZA_TWINSDEVIL

Chap 1 : GO TO JAPAN

**Normal pov**

Di pagi yang cerah menyambut hari ini begitu pula yang terjadi di sebuah rumah bergaya mewah dan sangat megah yang berwarna putih dengan aksen warna emas yang menambah rumah ini terlihat semakin elegan di mata semua orang khususnya apalagi di Negara Amerika…

Siapa pun yang tinggal disini pastilah orang tersebut sangat kaya terlihat dari mobil-mobil mewah yang tersusun rapi di garasi rumah tersebut.

Terlihat dari kaca sebuah jendela yang terbuka.

Terdapat sebuah kamar yang sangat megah dan terkesan mewah didalamnya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang terlelap dengan wajah damainya. walaupun hampir siang pemuda ini pun malah semakin merapatkan dirinya dalam selimut hangat, hingga sebuah suara membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

" Naruto-sama…Naruto-sama.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan bekas luka yang terlentang di wajahnya dan berpakaian serba hitam yang sangat rapi, kepada sang pemuda yang sedang terlelap yang diketahui namanya adalah naruto.

" Naruto-sama, ini sudah siang sebaiknya anda bangun dan segera sarapan Naruto-sama…" ucapnya lagi kepada sang pemuda a.k.a Naruto, akhirnya dari usahanya itu sang pemuda pun terbangun.

" Ehm….lima menit lagi.." ucap Naruto kepada sang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Akhirnya si berambut coklat itu pun hanya menghelakan napasnya saja, ketika melihat kelakuan pemuda di depannya lalu ia pun menarik napas kembali dan mulai berbicara lagi.

" Naruto-sama jika anda tidak bangun sekarang maka tidak ada ramen untuk sarapan hari ini." ucapnya dan dengan reflek pemuda yang di depannya ini pun bangun dengan sangat cepat dengan mata yang terbelalak.

" Baiklah paman Iruka…aku bangun dan pastikan ada ramen untuk hari ini…" ucap Naruto kepada orang didepannya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

" Baiklah kalau anda segera bangun dan mandi, maka saya akan menyiapkan ramen untuk anda." Jawabnya. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Naruto lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandinya yang sudah disiapkan oleh iruka tadi namun sebelum dia masuk ia pun berkata.

" Paman…jangan memanggilku memakai embel-embel –sama cukup Naruto saja." Ucapnya lalu pintu pun tertutup. Sedangkan Iruka pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kelakuan majikannya sekaligus keponakannya itu. Lalu ia membersihkan dan merapikan kamar tidur Naruto dan menyiapkan pakaiannya, setelah itu pun ia keluar dan meyiapkan semua hal. Sedangkan Naruto masih berada didalam kamar mandinya.

**Naruto pov**

Ha…rasanya letih sekali baru saja menyelesaikan semua laporan yang menumpuk seperti gunung itu.

Ha…akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga.

Namun tak lama aku di bangunkan lagi oleh paman Iruka.

Ya mungkin inilah hidup seorang pengusaha terkenal..err bukannya sombong tapi ini memang kenyataan.

Tapi seandainya aku lahir di keluarga yang biasa saja pasti menyenangkan sekali.

Aku pun langsung menenggelamkan badanku yang letih ini kedalam bathtube yang berisi air panas dengan bau harum yang kusenangi…ya citrus.

Baunya selalu bisa menenangkanku dan rasanya membuatku bisa lupa akan tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk itu.

Haa..aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku..ya baiklah perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto direktur atau pemimpin usaha Rasengan di Amerika, umurku masih dibilang sangat muda yaitu 16 tahun…ya sebenarnya sih aku belum bisa disebut sebagai orang yang berpengalaman dalam usaha bisnis namun ya..err bukannya sombong tapi aku bisa lulus sekolah dan menuntaskan kuliahku sampai-sampai mendapatkan title master pun sudah ku sandang apa karena otak ku yang pintar ini, makanya aku bisa meluluskan sekolahku tepat sebulan yang lalu. Ya intinya aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang pembisnis yang handal saat umurku 16 tahun ini.

Sebenarnya aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Rasengan bergerak di berbagai bidang khususnya bahan-bahan kimia dikarenakan kedua orang tuaku Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina telah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi saat menuju ke Roma untuk menjalankan pertemuan para pemegang saham. Karena orang tuaku meninggal maka secara otomatis akulah yang ditunjuk untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahku ini, sebenarnya sih baka aniki itu yang seharusnya menjalankan ini.

Dan dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, tapi dengan mudahnya dia bilang tak mau meneruskan usaha keluarga kami karena dia ingin menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia dan karena impiannya itu dia memutuskan untuk menolak meneruskan Rasengan Corp. ini jadi sekarang akulah yang menjadi pimpinannya dengan dibantu pengasuhku atau lebih tepatnya paman Iruka untuk menjalankan usaha ini.

Tapi masih ada rahasia sebuah rahasia yang aku buat dengan si baka aniki itu, dia berjanji kepadaku kalau ia sudah berhasil maka ia yang akan membantuku meneruskan usaha ini sekaligus juga menjadi pemimpin usaha ini dan jadilah aku menunggu si baka itu untuk cepat-cepat menjadi seorang ilmuwan, mungkin karena ia tak tega melihat adik satu-satunya ini untuk menjalankan perusahaan padahal umurnya masih sangat belia..ya mungkin saja.

Tapi sebenarnya aku memilki sebuah impian yang masih sekarang belum bisa terwujud di karenakan usaha ini. Ya impianku adalah untuk membangun sebuah sekolah yang terdiri dari tk hingga perkuliahan..ya namun impianku harus tertunda dulu sekarang tapi jika bisa aku ingin secepatnya membangun sekolah ku itu dan aku nantinya yang akan menjadi kepala sekolahnya…dan melepas statusku ini.

Ah..ngomong-ngomong aku ini sudah berapa lamanya…sampai-sampai kulitku sudah hampir kemerahan, ya sudah aku pun mulai membersihkan diriku dan setelahya aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurku yang diatasnya sudah di persiapkan baju kantor, lalu aku pun memakainya dan setelah memastikan pakaianku sudah rapi maka aku pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

**End naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang menuruni anak-anak tangga dan muncullah sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian yang serba rapi dan jas yang sangat kasual. Ia pun mengahampiri meja makan yang ada di depannya dan mulai duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan dan mulai memakan makanan yang sudah terhidangkan didepan matanya, makanan yang sangat banyak dan mewah padahal dia hidup sendiri. Ia pun mulai memakannya dan setelahnya ia pun meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya sambil mendengarkan agenda hari ini yang dibacakan oleh paman Irukanya.

" Naruto-sama pagi ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pemengang saham untuk membahas penurunan ekspor bahan latihan untuk pihak militer, kemudian kita akan kedatangan duta dari Inggris untuk membahas perjanjian bisnis, setelah itu kita ada pertemuan dengan perdana menteri, lalu dilanjutkan acara berkuda anda, dan sesudahnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi aktivitas anda sehingga anda dapat istirahat." ucap Iruka yang merangkap juga sebagai butler pribadi naruto, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto khususnya dengan acara- acara padat yang sangat menyita waktu sehingga sampai sulit untuk Naruto beristirahat terkadang ia sering menemukan Naruto tertidur sambil mengerjakan laporan-laporan namun apadaya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membantunya dalam mempersiapkan semuanya.

" Baiklah…" ucap Naruto setelah itu ia pun berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang sudah dipersiakan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya paman Irukanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk memakai jasa supir yang sudah ada, namun Naruto menolak langsung sebab ia ingin sekali tak ada yang menggangunya ketika ia sedang berkeliling kotadan menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

Brum..brum…

Terdengar suara mobil yang sedang dipanaskan dan setelah itu naruto pun segera melesat pergi dengan sang paman yang sudah mendahuluinya di depan dengan memakai mobil hitam.

**Naruto pov**

Ha… bagaimana ini sekarang…bagaiman caranya aku bisa lolos dari pandangan mereka ya…

Intinya rencana yang sudah kususun semalaman ini harus bisa terwujud hari ini tapi bagaimana…surat sudah beres, tiket menuju ke jepang juga sudah ada, pakaian juga sudah ada dalam bagasi ha..ternyata tak sia-sia aku bangun tengah malam kemarin dan sekarang bagaimana ini.

' Ah..itu ada persimpangan jalan sebaiknya aku lambatkan dulu mobilku…lalu sekarang waktunya putar ke arah kiri dan tancap gas' ah ternyata mereka belum sadar bagus sekarang secepatnya aku harus pergi ke bandara.

' Japan, I am coming…' ucapku dalam hati. Sungguh di luar dugaanku aku bisa berhasil setelah sekian lama aku menyusun rencana ini tanpa diketahui paman iruka dan sekarang aku bisa bebas dan hidup normal. Ha…sungguh hari ini yang sangat ku nanti. Tak lama aku pun sudah berada didepan bandara ku dorong koperku dan juga sudah ku ganti bajuku didalam mobil dan mobil telah ku sembunyikan di belakang bandara ini jadi tak akan ada yang mengetahuiku apalagi sekarang aku memakai kacamata dan topi beserta baju yang sudah ku simpan lama ini.

" Ah sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat, jangan sampai aku ke tinggalan naik pesawat." ucapku lalu aku pun cepat-cepat berlari dan sekarang aku sudah masuk dalam pesawat dan tak lama pun pasti akan lepas landas.

' Akhirnya aku bisa pergi..maaf paman Iruka, aku tak kuat lagi menjalankan usaha itu biar nanti aniki saja yang menjalankan.' ucapku dalam hati dan akhirnya pesawatku pun terbang menjauhi Amerika.

**End naruto pov**

Di sebuah jalan terlihat keadaan yang sepertinya sangat genting terdengar suara derap mobil yang melaju kencang kearah manapun. Dan terlihat dari sebuah kaca mobil hitam seorang laki-laki yang bernama Iruka sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang.

" Ha-halo apa di rumah ada Naruto-sama ?" ucapnya kepada seseorang yang jauh disana.

" Tidak ada tuan, Naruto-sama tak ada dimanapun bahkan di kamarnya, namun kami menemukan sebuah surat tuan dan sepertinya ini ditunjukkan kepada anda." Balas orang itu.

" Baiklah aku akan segera pulang." Ucapnya lalu ia pun bergegas menuju ke rumah sedangkan yang lainnya masih terus menacari orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

-Di rumah kediaman Namikaze-

Di sebuah rumah yang megah ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Tak lama terdengar suara mobil dan semua orang pun menuju ke depan dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil hitam yang terpakir di depan rumah tak lama keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan dan pakaian yang sangat kasual sehingga membuatnya semakin tampan dan err manis dan seorang butler disampingnya.

" Se-selamat datang kembali Kyuubi-sama," Ucap semua pelayan dengan wajah yang kaget kepada sang pemuda yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Namikaze kyuubi.

**Kyuubi pov**

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku berada di Inggris.

Aku bisa kembali ke rumah…

Haa…bagaimananya keadaan Naruto…pasti sekarang dia sudah besar. Sayang tahun kemarin aku tak bisa pulang padahal itu adalah ulang tahun Naruto tapi aku sudah mengirimkannya hadiah dan sepertinya ia sangat senang atas hadiah ku itu..

He..he…

Dan sekarang ia pasti kaget karena aku sudah bisa pulang dan membantunya mengurus perusahaan itu..

Ya…padahal aku juga memiliki sebuah perusahaan juga sih diberbagai Negara sekaligus menyandang nama ilmuwan terkenal di seluruh dunia dan berarti itu aku harus bisa mengatur semua dan pastinya akan menyita waktuku…tapi apa boleh buat aku juga harus membantu adikku ini apalagi janjiku itu…

Ah..sudah sampainya…

Ternyata tak ada yang berubah setelah ku tinggalkan beberapa tahun lalu..

Tapi aneh sekali kenapa semua orang terlihat begitu sibuk apa terjadi maslah disini..

Ah lebih baik aku segera turun…

" Se-selamat datang kembali Kyuubi-sama," Ucap semua pelayan kepada ku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan wajah bingung dan heran.

**End kyuubi pov**

**Normal pov**

" Se-selamat datang kembali Kyuubi-sama." Ucap semua pelayan kepada sang pemuda yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Namikaze Kyuubi.

" Hn. Ada apa ini ?" tanyanya kepada salah seorang pelayan.

" Be-begini Kyuubi-sama tuan muda Naruto menghilang saat berangkat menuju kantor," Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan sedikit takut dan gugup.

" Apa kalian sudah mencarinya ?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

" Sudah Kyuubi-sama, bahkan Iruka sudah mencarinya dimana-mana dan sampai sekarang dia memberitahukan kepada kami bahwa Naruto-sama belum diketahui keberadaannya," jawab salah seorang pelayan.

" Oh begitu. Tapi, apa ada petunjuk untuk menemukan Naruto ?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

" Tidak ada tuan, kami sudah mencari diberbagai tempat namun tak ada tetapi kami menemukan sebuah surat dari kamar Naruto-sama dan saat kami mencari-carinya ternyata sebagian baju Naruto-sama sudah tak ada."

" Ehm…jadi begitu, sekarang mana surat dari otoutoku itu ?" tanya Kyuubi.

" Ini Kyuubi-sama.." lalu ia pun menyerahkan selembar surat ditanganya itu. Namun tak lama datanglah sebuah mobil hitam dan muncullah sosok Iruka, butler Naruto.

" Ah..Kyuubi-sama sudah pulang, kenapa tak memberitahukan kepada kami biar kami jemput di bandara." Ucap Iruka dengan wajah kaget.

" Tak usah paman Iruka, aku juga ingin memberikan adikku kejutan namun ternyata ia sedang pergi… dan membuat semua orang menjadi panik seperti ini, sungguh mengejutkanku," Kata Kyuubi dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan, sedangkan orang-orang yang disampingnya saja dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangt kuat sehingga semua orang mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara.

" Ah…i-iya Kyuubi-sama, Na-naruto-sama saat mau pergi ke kantor sudah menghilang dari pandangan kami jadi sekarang kami bingung mencarinya," Jawab Iruka dengan sangat ketakutan bahkan kakinya terasa sudah bergetar. Namun tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah sutrat yang dipegang oleh Kyuubi.

" Eh.. anu… Kyuubi-sama kalau saya boleh tahu surat apa yang anda pegang itu ? " tanya Iruka.

" Oh ini, ini adalah surat dari Naruto, aku juga belum membacanya sebentar…" ucap Kyuubi lalu dengan seksama ia pun membaca surat tersebut namun mimik wajahnya pun langsung berubah 180 derajat dan setelah itu ia pun membakar surat itu dengan korek yang entah darimana datangnya.

" Ehm..Kyuubi-sama jadi bagaimana suratnya ?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah yang sangat pucat sebab satu-satunya petunjuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto itu langsung saja dibakar sampai menjadi abu oleh Kyuubi.

" Oh..tenang saja dia sedang mencoba KABUR dariku… dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan perusahaan denganku dengan mudahnya.." ucapnya dengan senyum seperti iblis. Tapi semua orang yang ada disampingnya pun langsung memakai penutup telinga yang tiba-tiba diberi oleh butler Kyuubi. Setelah semuanya memakainya terdengarlah suara merdu Kyuubi.

" NAARUUTOOO…AWAS KAU YAAA… NANTI AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUUU…" ucap Kyuubi dengar suara yang sangat nyaring sampai-sampai terdengar ke Inggris dan menara Pissa menjadi miring * lha emang dari sananya author geblek*

-Di dalam pesawat-

" Ah..apa perasaanku saja atau tadi aku mendengar suara aniki ya.." ucap Naruto namun tak lama dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya saja dan kembali lagi mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari ipod yang ia bawa. *tenang amat ya Naruto ini..=.=a *

-Kembali lagi ke kediaman Namikaze-

Semua orang yang mendengar suara Kyuubi hanya bisa berharap bahwa telinga mereka tidak akan tuli permanen sedangkan Iruka beserta para pelayan-pelayan Namikaze hanya bisa melihat Kyuubi berteriak namun tak bisa mendengar suara Kyuubi. * ya ini hebatnya penyumbat telinga ciptaan Kyuubi dan ia sendirilah yang merancang ini agar waktu ia berteriak orang-orang terdekatnya tak akan mengalami tuli permanen.*

Akhirnya selang beberapa menit Iruka beserta para pelayan melepaskan penyumbat telinga mereka karena tentunya sudah diberi aba-aba oleh butler Kyuubi.

" Jadi sekarang bagaimana Kyuubi-sama ?" tanya Iruka.

" Sekarang…kita harus mencari dulu petunjuk lain karena surat itu tak ada gunanya digunakan sebagai petunjuk." Jawab Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi hp dari kantong jas Iruka.

" Moshi-moshi…" jawab Iruka. Dan terdengarlah bincang-bincang antara iruka dengan sang penelpon, namun tak lama ia pun memutuskan sambungan telpon itu, sedangkan orang-orang yang ada disitu hanya penasaran dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan iruka tadi.

" Baiklah semuanya…saya mendapat kabar dari salah satu anak buah saya, ternyata mereka menemukan mobil Naruto-sama dibelakang bandara, namun mereka tak dapat menemukan Naruto-sama dimanapun, baik di bandara maupun disekitarnya." Ucap Iruka sedangkan yang lain mulai bingung akan keberadaan tuan muda mereka.

" Jadi begitu mungkin sekarang ia sedang naik pesawat menuju luar negeri soalnya dia tak akan mungkin tetap disini," Kata Kyuubi yang membuat semua orang menjadi penasaran bagaimana untuk mencari Naruto nantinya.

' Jadi sekarang harus bagaimana kalau dia tak ada disini berarti dia akan pergi naik pesawat namun sekarang dimana arah dia pergi.' Pikir Kyuubi dalam hati dan ia pun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

" Apakah kalian melihat sebuah jaket orange di lemari Naruto yang kuberikan saat ulang tahunnya kemarin ?" tanya Kyuubi kepada semua pelayan yang ada disitu.

" Tidak ada Kyuubi-sama saya telah memeriksa semua pakaian Naruto-sama dan saya tak melihat jaket orange itu," Jawab salah seorang pelayan itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku tahu bagaimana mencarinya…" ucap Kyuubi dan semua orang yang ada disitu langsung memandang Kyuubi.

" Baiklah Shino, segera lacak pin bernomor xx1710 dan gunakan bantuan satelit milik Rasengan Corp. dan tetapkan fokus pencarian ke pin yang bernomor xx1710," Ucap Kyuubi kepada butlernya yang diketahui namanya adalah Shino.

" Baiklah Kyuubi-sama." Dan ia pun langsung mengambil laptopnya dan segera melaksanakan perintah tuannya sedangkan semua orang yang ada disitu hanya memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung dan ingin tahu.

" Akan ku beritahu saat kalian, saat ulang tahun Naruto tahun kemarin aku memberikannya sebuah jaket kan ?" tanya Kyuubi sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggangguk.

" Dan kalian sudah tahukan bahwa jaket itu sangat disukai Naruto apalagi dengan warnanya ?" yang lain hanya menggangguk lagi karena mereka tahu bahwa memang benar bahwa tuan muda mereka ini sangat menyukai warna orange malah bisa disebut penggemar fanatik warna orange.

" Jadi dari semua itu pastilah Naruto membawa jaket itu kemana pun dan sebenarnya aku telah memberikan sebuah chip di pin yang berada di jaket itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto tentunya untuk memudahkanku bisa melacak semua barang yang aku buat dan dengan begitu maka aku dengan sangat mudah bisa melacak keberadaan Naruto dimana pun di belahan bumi ini." Ucap Kyuubi sedangkan semua yang ada disana hanya bisa memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan kagum.

Tak lama Kyuubi menjelaskan, Shino pun datang menghampiri mereka.

" Kyuubi-sama, saya sudah menemukan keberadaan chip tersebut dan benar dugaan anda ternyata chip tersebut sekarang bukan berada disini ia berada dalam sebuah pesawat terbang dan saya sudah memastikan bahwa pesawat itu sekarang menuju ke Jepang." Kata Shino sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum err menyeringai.

' Kalau begini pasti sangat mudah untuk mencarinya nanti.' Pikir Kyuubi.

" Ehm…Kyuubi-sama karena Naruto-sama tak ada sekarang jadi siapa yang akan mengusrus semua masalah yang terjadi sekarang sebab bila tak ditangani secepatnya maka perusahaan kita akan mengalami kebangkrutan yang cuku besar ?" tanya Iruka.

" Baiklah kalau begitu karena Naruto sudah ditemukan tujuannya, maka kita akan biarkan dia bermain-main sebentar di Jepang sekaligus biar dia merasakan liburannya dan untuk perusahaan sementara aku saja yang akan mengurusnya." Balas Kyuubi dan semua orang pun lega akan masalah yang mereka hadapi ini.

-Di tempat lain-

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari pesawat.

Dan pemuda itu sangat terlihat merasa senang sekali dan hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat memancarkan cahaya kehidupan.

" AKHIRNYA AKU ADA DI JEPANG YEYY…" ucapnya dengan nada yang ceria dan nyaring tentunya.

TBC

HUWA….maaf atas fic saia ini…

Mana sedikit lagi…tapi saia usahain ntar di chap dua lebih banyak.

Tapi untuk update chap dua…cepat atau lambatnya itu sih terserah readers yang ngereview…

Tapi kalau mau cepat ya…tunggu sekitar satu atau dua minggu lagi sih tapi kalau yang mau.

Kalau nggak ada yang ngereview terpaksa…saia hapus aja ni cerita…daripada buat saia pusing sendiri. *di deathglare sama ken*

Sekali lagi minta maaf kalau ada yang salah…saia terima review or flame juga asal membangun.

Jadi..

REVIEW…OKE….


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou….

Kembali lagi dengan saia Iza…khu..khu..khu…

Baiklah yang pertama saia akan membalas semua review kalian.

Nah sekarang waktunya…

**Lavender hime-chan** : Salam kenal juga Hime-chan…^_^ dan untuk fic yang kamu maksud M-preg….Yap betul sekali karena akan ada adegan lemonya jadi saia hati-hati * ya walaupun saia masih author baru jadi saia akan berusaha membuat ini =.=a * tapi itu nanti setelah puasa, saia nggak mau batal dulu…he..he..

**BlackAquamarine **: salam kenal ya Sou-chan…*waa…saia dipanggil senpai padahalkan saia masih author baru..he..he..* Dan maaf masih ada typo padahal saia sudah berusaha tapi tetap aja ada ha.., dan untuk request mu sebenarnya ide awal saia akan mau menulisnya di chap dua jadi di chap satu saia nggak nulis. Tapi sekarang udah ada kok.*walau dikit..*

**Uzumaki winda** : he..he..iya naru nggak tahu tuh ada bahaya…dan bagaimana kehidupan naru..nah ini sudah saia update. Semoga kamu suka…^O^

**Shiran-chan** : iya gomen… di chap satu belum ada tapi di chap ini sudah mulai kok dan untuk adengan lemon hard O.o …iza nggak tahu…soalnya mau siapkan mental dulu, apalagi iza masih baru jadi iza kurang yakin apa bisa membuat yaoi yang hard, tapi iza usahain tapi ntar ya habis bulan puasa..he..he..

**NaruEls** : Wa…idenya sama ya, tapi iza yakin ini tidak akan sama kok dan untuk ratingnya, Pasti akan naik soalnya nanti iza rencanain ini di rate M tapi ntar habis bulan puasa…maklum iza nggak mau batal dulu he..he… dan terima kasih peringatannya…^-^

**Sasuchi ChukaChuke** : …makasih, saia jadi lanjutkan kok sampai tamat soalnya inikan keinginan Ken *kembaran saia * dan kalian semua ya jadi iza lanjutkan deh…

**Micon** : Chap ini udah ada kok walaupun sedikit..=.=a . untuk naru dan kyu yang keren saia emang mau membuat hal ini karena mereka emang pantas jika jadi begitu dan apakah kyu sayang ama naru sampai pasang chip segala he..he…pastinya semua juga tahu.* mode : evil*

**Cucupida** : he..he iya naru-chan jadi pinter soalnya saia suka banget kalau naru lebih pintar daripada duck butt itu * author tewas di chidori*

**Fi suki suki** : he..he.. itu nggak akan mungkin kan yang berbicara naruto tapi.. * bayangin sasuke bilang "AKHIRNYA AKU ADA DI JEPANG YEYY" pastinya semua akan tepar dan sang author mati mengenaskan tentunya..he..he.. dan di chap ini udah jadi kok.

REVIEW LAGI YA….

SIPP…selesai juga bales semua review

Sekarang ayo kita baca…

**Title **: My Lovely butler.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Bang Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo, dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : masih T * jadi nggak batalin puasa*

**Genre** : Romance, humor,Drama..General, dsb.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, ItaKyu, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, tapi mungkin akan bertambah ya..liat aja dulu.

BY IZA_TWINSDEVIL

Chap 2 : New Butler

**Normal pov**

Jepang sebuah Negara yang sangat maju, terutama dibidang teknologi dan pendidikan. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda yang baru saja tiba di Jepang ini, ia hanya bisa menatap semua yang ada dengan mata terbelalak.

" Akhirnya aku bisa juga berada di Jepang, ini benar-benar suatu kenyataan yang sangat luar biasa," ucap pemuda itu. Kemudian dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kruyuk…krrruyukk….

Terdengar suara yang sangat keras, sehingga pemuda itu sadar bahwa ternyata sejak ia tiba, ia belum memakan makanan sedikit pun. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari-cari makanan yang menurutnya menarik dan setelah ia cukup berjalan lama, ia pun melihat sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kedai itu bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen dan terciumlah bau yang sangat sedap * ya walaupun itu hanya mie doang sih*

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang disediakan kedai tersebut. Hingga ada seseorang yang membunyarkan lamunannya.

" Tuan mau pesan apa ?" tanya seorang bapak tua berambut putih dan memakai topi bertuliskan ichiraku ramen.

" Ah… yang menurut anda enak saja.." balasnya setelah ia menimbang-nimbang.

" Ehm..saya ingin bertanya apakah anda orang baru ?" tanyanya lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang pemuda.

" Ya sudah, saya akan menyiapkan menu favorit disini yaitu ramen super duper pedas dan pastinya akan membuat anda suka," katanya. Kemudian sang pemuda hanya dapat menatapnya dengan bingung, tak lama pemilik itu pun kembali dan membawa semangkok ramen yang sangat terlihat menggiurkan.

" Waaaa..enakkk..paman terima kasih," ucapnya dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh pemilik kedai.

" Gomen…saya lupa. Perkanalkan nama saya Na-Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Wa..Naruto ya, perkenalkan saya Teuchi , pemilik kedai ini," ucapnya lalu mereka pun bercanda-canda mulai dari Naruto yang baru dari Jepang dan paman yang menceritakan penagalaman hidupnya.

" Naruto, kamu sudah dapat aparteman untuk kamu tinggal ?" tanya paman Teuchi.

" Belum paman, saya baru saja sampai disini sekitar 30 menit yang lalu," balas Naruto dengan tampang sedih.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, paman punya kenalan seseorang yang bisa menyediakan aparteman untukmu. Apa kamu mau ?"

" Tentu saja paman. Terima kasih.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya keduanya pun menuju tempat apartemen itu sambil berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan. Setelah kira-kira berjalan selama lima belas menit keduanya pun tiba di sebuah aparteman yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup bagus dan rapi.

Tok..tok…tok…

Lalu mencullah sesosok kakek-kakek tua dan setelah berbincang-bincang, Naruto pun setuju untuk menyewa sebuah kamar. Ia pun dia antar menuju kamarnya, lumayan besar dan bersih untuk ditinggali.

" Ya sudah Naruto, paman mau mengurus kedai lagi." ucap paman Teuchi.

" Terima kasih paman." Balasnya lalu menutup pintu apartemannya.

**Naruto pov**

Akhirnya, aku dapat juga tempat untuk aku tinggal untuk paman sangat baik kepadaku, aku bersyukur sekali.

Tapi tempat ini bagus juga, ya walaupun lebih kecil dari kamarku tapi tetap saja ini juga yang disebut aparteman dan untungnya harganya juga lumanya murah jadi bisa menghemat pengeluaran.

Tapi setelah ini bagaimana, aku hanya membawa uang sedikit dan mungkin hanya bisa bertahan selama dua bulan sebaiknya mulai besok aku harus mencari pekerjaan.

Namun sekarang aku harus mengemasi semua barang-barangku ini dan sepertinya aku harus menata ulang tempat ini.

**End naruto pov**

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya Naruto pun sudah selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Dan sekarang sedang beristirahat sambil melihat sebuah figure foto ditangannya yang berwarna orange.

'Otousan..Kaasan…Aniki..maafkan Naru yang seenaknya meniggalkan semua perusahaan dan tak bertanggung jawab, sebenarnya bukan maksud Naru untuk meniggalkan semuanya tapi..Naru hanya ingin mewujudkan semua impian Naru yang sejak dari kecil Naru idamkan. Semoga kalian semua bisa memaafkannu.' Batin Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat sedih karena meniggalkan tempat yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia memikirkan semuanya, akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan bersiap untuk hari esok.

-Skip Time-

Pagi menjelang dan matahari pun bersinar dengan terangnya. Sehingga membuat seorang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto terusik dari tidurnya.

"Hoaam…ternyata sudah pagi, sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di daerah sekitar sini.'pikirnya. ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan tak lama mulai berganti baju dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans namun sangat sesuai dengan gayanya.

Ia pun mulai membuka pintu dan turun menuju lantai bawah. Naruto pun berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Jepang dengan sangat senang dan bahagia sampi ia tak sadar bahwa ada bebaerapa orang yang terpukau dengan wajah Naruto.

'Manis..'

'Imut..'

'Keren..'

Itulah kata-kata yang ada dibenak setiap orang yang melihat Naruto bejalan, sedangkan yang menjadi objek tidak sadar akan pandangan itu.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman kota di pinggir sungai sambil menikmati eskrim rasa jeruk yang ia beli di jalan.

Cahaya matahari sore yang sangat indah membuat Naruto semakin senang berada di jepang apalagi dengan suasana yang damai dan tentram. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan kehidupannya selama ini di amerika yang penuh akan sesak dan persaingan bisnis yang sangat kuat sehingga membuat setiap orang lupa akan kesehatan tubuhnya.

Tak lama sebelum matahari terbenam, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke partemennya, namun sebelum itu ia memutuskan untuk ke kedai ichiraku.

" Ohayou, paman.." ucapnya sambil terseyum dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling pojok.

" Oh Naruto, darimana kamu ?" tanya paman Teuchi.

" Tadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di kota ini dan ternyata tempat ini sangat indah di banding tempat tinggalku," jawab Naruto.

" Memangnya sebelum ini kamu tinggal dimana Naruto ?"

" Sebenarnya tempat tinggalku ada di Amerika dan aku memutuskan untuk ke Jepang karena ingin melanjutkan sekolahku," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kebohongan.

" oh…ya sudah. Naruto paman ingin tahu kamu sekarang umur berapa sampai mau ke Jepang apalagi kamu datang sendiri ?" tanya paman Teuchi.

" Sekarang umurku 16 tahun, sebenarnya kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan sekarang aku hidup berdua dengan aniki tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan impiannya jadi aku selalu hidup sendiri di rumah,"

" Jadi kamu tak memberitahu anikimu kalau kamu sekarang tinggal di Jepang ?"

" Tenang saja paman, aku sudah memberitahu aniki dan ia memperbolehkanku tinggal di Jepang ini," ucap Naruto dengan berbagai alasan, dia tak ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan anikinya kerena pastinya ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit selama sebulan jika anikinya tahu bahwa ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat apalagi ke Negara Jepang ini.

" Oh ya sudah jika anikimu sudah mengizinkan ya sudah, tapi sekarang kamu ingin bagaimana ?"

" Ehm…mungkin aku akan mencari kerja dulu ya lumanyan untuk menambah uangku," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar.

" Nah…sekarang kamu mau pesan apa ini ?"

" Ah..aku ingin ramen seperti kemarin, soalnya ramennya sangat enak dan lezat zekali.." balas Naruto.

" Ya sudah tunggu sebentar." Lalu paman pun berjalan kedalam sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam di tempat duduknya.

**Naruto pov**

Arrrggghhh…..

Aduh aku jadi bohong deh sama paman…

Ha…tapi apa boleh buat ini juga demi impiannku ini..

Tapi sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan aku harus mencari kerja dimana, mana mungkin aku meminta paman lagi, sebaiknya aku harus mencari perkerjaan secepatnya.

**End naruto pov**

Naruto pun mulai menatap ramen yang sudah dihidangkan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan dengan paman.

" Ah.. paman ini uangnya," sembari Naruto memberikan uangnya.

" Sekarang kamu mau kemana Naruto ?" tanya paman.

" Aku akan pulang, apalagi ini sudah hampir malam." Balasnya lalu meninggalkan kedai ichiraku. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia sudah sampai didepan apartemennya, dan saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Naruto melihat seseorang berambut perak berjalan kearahnya.

" Si-siapa itu ?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan. Lalu sosok itu pun mulai terlihat ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

" Ohayou, salam kenal.." ucapnya dengan ramah.

" A-ah…ohayou, anda siapa ya ?" tanya Naruto.

" oh ya saya lupa…perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi umur 25 tahun, penyewa kamar disebelahmu ini," jawabnya.

" Gomen Kakashi-san, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto saya baru pindah kemarin disini," balas naruto.

" Yare-yare pantas saja kamu heran melihatku, soalnya saya juga baru pulang dari kerja." Ucap Kakashi.

" Ehm..Kakashi-san bekerja sebagai apa kok pulangnya semalam ini ?" tanya Naruto.

" Oh, saya bekerja sebagai guru pengajar matematika di sekolah Internasional Konoha School,"

" Waaa…anda menjadi pengajar disana keren…" jawab Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan curiga, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa gugp oleh tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya intens.

" Ha..ha..ha..Naruto kamu tak usah melihatku begitukan,"

" Ah baiklah kalau begitu, gomen tadi sikapku soalnya Kakashi-san seperti orang mesum saja," ucap Naruto.

" Tak apa-apa, nah sekarang Naruto kamu sekolah dimana ?" tanya Kakashi, karena menurutnya anak ini pastilah berumur sekitar 16 tahunan.

" Ah…sebenarnya saya berasal dari luar negeri dan sekarang mau melanjutkan sekolahku disini tapi berhubung karena aku tak memiliki uang yang cukup jadi sekarang saya mau mencari kerja dulu,"

" Kalau begitu, kamu mulai besok ikut saja bersamaku. Aku memiliki kenalan yang bisa membuatmu bisa sekolah sekaligus kamu bisa mendapat uang dengan mudah,"

" Maksud Kakashi-san apa ?" tanya naruto.

" Pokoknya besok kamu ikut saja denganku dan sekarang kamu tidur saja apalagi hari sudah semakin malam." Ucap Kakashi.

" he..he..he gomen, aku lupa…" ucap Naruto.

" Ha..ya sudah sana pergi tidur."

' Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak ini dan mengenal namanya tapi siapa ya..?' ucap Kakashi dalam hati.

" Iya..iya.." balas Naruto. Lalu keduanya pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**Naruto pov**

Ha..akhirnya aku bisa istirahat. Disini semua orang mengira aku masih sekolah padahalkan aku sudah lulus tapi tak apalah sedikit bermain-main he..he..

Tapi tetap saja sekarang ini situasinya tak mendukung. Dan

' Ha…maaf Kakashi-san aku harus berbohong kepadamu, gomen tapi suatu saat nanti pasti aku kasih tahu kebenarannya' dalam hati Naruto.

Tapi keren juga tadi Kakashi-san seorang guru di sekolah itu, yang aku tahu saat di Amerika sekolah itu adalah sekolah favorit bahkan sampai terkenal ke seluruh dunia.

Ha..enaknya, untung saja aku tahu ternyata tak sia-sia aku mencari-cari info sekolah di Jepang.

Tapi memangnya besok ada apa…

Ya sudah lebih baik, aku tidur saja dulu.

**End naruto pov**

-Skip time-

**Normal pov**

Di sebuah jalan terihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

" Naruto, kamu tahu sekolah ini terkenal bukan dan rata-rata yang bersekolah disini adalah orang-orang yang kaya ?" tanya Kakashi dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Karena hal itulah, di sekolah ini menganut sistem butler jadi siapapun yang akan bersekolah disini harus memiliki seorang butler untuk mengurus semua keperluan mereka,"

" Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku Kakashi-san ?"

" Tenang dulu aku akan menjelaskan, walaupun sekolah disini menganut sistem butler tapi disini berbeda, para butler boleh ikut belajar bersama sang majikan, tapi ia harus tetap melayani sang majikan dan disini para butler berumuran sepertimu. Jadi bisa dikatakan sekolah ini mengubah pandangan semua orang tentang butler dan ini adalah suatu cara baru yang di ciptakan untuk membantu anak-anak yang tidak memiliki dana untuk bersekolah dan semua orang yang akan menjadi majikan para butler pun menyetujui hal ini walaupun diawal sistem ini masih banyak yang tidak setuju tapi sekarang semua hal itu disetujui,"

" Jadi maksud Kakashi-san aku harus menjadi butler di sekolah ini ?" tanya Naruto.

" Tepat sekali. Kamu bisa belajar sekaligus bisa mendapatkan uang dari hasil bekerjamu menjadi seorang butler. Tapi sekarang apa kau mau menjadi butler ?"

" Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi butler yang handal ?"

" Tenang saja disini disediakan pembelajaran untuk menjadi butler yang baik. Ya kamu tahukan bahwa sekolah ini tak semudah menerima para butler baru jika tidak melewati proses yang sangat ketat," jawab Kakashi.

" Jadi aku tinggal harus melewati seleksi itu kan ?" tanyanya.

" Ya dan kau tahu kan semua peraturan yang tadi aku jelaskan, sekarang kita sudah sampai, ayo ikut aku."

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di gerbang IKS dan mulai masuk. Sekolah ini sangatlah besar dengan lapangan yang sangat luas dan banyak sekali ruangan didalamnya.* ah intinya ini mirip dengan sekolah shinwa di BBF tuh..tahukan* disini orang boleh memakai baju bebas namun hanya pada hari sabtu dan berhubung saat ini hari sabtu maka Kakashi dan Naruto memakai pakaian bebas namun pantas.

Dan sama seperti peraturan para butler akan tinggal bersama sang majikan dan setiap akhir tahun mereka baru boleh berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Jadi semua peraturan harus ditaati baik butler maupun para majikan.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama Naruto dan Kakashi sampai didepan pintu yang lumanya besar.

Tok..tok..tok..

" Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam. Keduanya pun membuka pintu itu dan mulai masuk kedalam.

" Oh Kakashi, ada apa kau kemari ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan dada yang cukup besar berumur sekitar 30 tahun.*khu..khu..gomen*

" Begini kepala sekolah Tsunade, saya kemari membawa seorang yang mau menjadi butler disini," ucap Kakashi.

" Ehm…anak ini," ucapnya lalu ia menatap dan meneliti Naruto dengan seksama, sedangkan yang di tatap sedikit gugup dengan tatapan yang di tunjukkan kepadanya.

" Siapa namamu ?" tanya Tsunade.

" Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto ,"

" Apa benar kamu mau menjadi butler disini ?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Benar saya ingin menjadi butler disini," balas Naruto.

" Apa kamu tahu konsekuensi dan peraturan disini ?"

" Saya tahu semua itu tadi Kakashi-san telah menyampaikan semua hal itu kepada saya," jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah tapi apa kamu pernah menjadi butler sebelum ini ?"

" Saya belum pernah menjadi butler sebelum ini tapi saya akan terus berusaha untuk bisa menjadi butler yang dapat di andalkan," ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

" Ehm…baiklah saya menerimamu, tapi sebelum itu kamu harus menjalankan beberapa rangkaian tes untuk mendidik dan menilai kamu apa bisa menjadi butler yang dapat di andalkan," jawab Tsunade.

" Sekarang Kakashi kamu bisa pergi ke kelasmu dan kau naruto ikuti saya." ucap Tsunade kemudian sesuai dengan perintah Kakashi pun menuju kelasnya sedangkan Naruto mengikuti tsunade dari belakang.

Tak lama sampailah keduanya di sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang lumayan besar. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok manusia didalamnya.

" Apa yang bisa saya bantu Tsunade-sama ?" ucap seorang wanita berumur sekitar 20 tahunan.

" Hari ini kau harus memberi pelajaran bagaimana menjadi seorang butler kepada anak ini." Ucap Tsunade sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Baiklah Tsunade-sama, saya akan memberi pelajaran kepadanya." Ucapnya lalu Tsunade pun pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan seorang wanita didalam ruangan besar itu.

" Nah, sekarang siapa namamu ?" tanya wanita itu pada Naruto.

" Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," balasnya.

" Baiklah Naruto-kun, perkenalkan saya Shizune, penanggung jawab dalam melatih semua butler disini,"

" Salam kenal Shizune-san," ucap Naruto.

" Sekarang mari kita belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang butler yang handal." Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Lalu keduanya pun memulai latihan tersebut.

**Naruto pov**

Nah sekarang, aku harus menjalani ini…

Tapi aku sudah bosan…masa aku harus mempelajarinya lagi, tapi tak apa ini supaya mereka tak curiga kepadaku dulu…

Tapi he…he..he… ada untungnya juga saat kecil aku sudah di ajarkan tata karma dengan baik oleh kaasan, jika saja kaasan tidak memaksaku saat itu pasti sekarang aku sangat sulit melakukan semua hal ini.

Dan sekarang aku harus menunjukkan semua hal yang sudah aku pelajari dengan baik didepan Shizune-san he..he…

**End naruto pov**

-Skip time again-

Setelah beberapa jam melewati semua latihan yang diberikan shizune akhirnya keduanya sudah berada didalam kantor Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama, saya sangat takjub dengan Naruto, dia dapat melakukan semua hal dengan baik dan ini hasil laporannya," ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Tsunade, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam menunggu keputusan Tsunade terhadapnya.

" Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa kembali bekerja," ucap Tsunade.

" Saya permisi dulu Tsunade-sama dan Naruto-kun berjuanglah." Ucapnya dan meninggalkan Tsunade dan Naruto.

" Ehm..ternyata kau bisa juga anak kecil, tak ku sangka padahal kau baru saja berlatih menjadi butler," ucap Tsunade sambil melihat laporan Naruto.

" He..he..tentu saja kan tinggal mempelajarinya saja,"

" Ya baiklah karena kamu lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan maka aku akan memberikan majikan yang sesuai denganmu," ucapnya.

' Tapi aneh kenapa dia secepat ini mempelajarinya, pasti ada hal yang ia sembunyikan dan aku harus tahu hal itu' pikir Tsunade namun tiba-tiba terbuyarkan karena Naruto.

" Ah…aiapa nama orang itu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Baiklah namanya Uchiha Sasuke kelas 2-1, dan dia baru saja menolak semua butlernya jadi sekarang kau yang akan menggantikan butler untuknya," ucap Tsunade.

" Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

" Sekarang kau akan bertemu dengannya dan semoga saja ia suka denganmu. Sebentar saya akan panggilkan orang untuk mengantarmu," ucap Tsunade, lalu menghubungi seseorang melalui pengeras suara.

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar pintu diketuk lalu masuklah empat orang dengan dua cewek dan dua cowok.

" Ada apa memanggil kami Tsunade-sama ?" tanya cewek berambut merah kepirangan.

" Tolong kalian antarkan anak bernama Naruto ke kelas Uchiha Sasuke karena ia akan menjadi butler baginya." Dan dijawab anggukan oleh keempat orang itu. Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

-Di lorong sekolah-

" Perkenalkan nama saya Iza, saya ketua kelas disini dan sekaligus merangkap sebagai sekretaris sekolah ini dan ini butlerku bernama Kyo," ucap cewek berambut merah kepirangan itu dan menunjuk pemuda disampingnya yang bernama Kyo.

" Salam kenal juga saya Uzumaki Naruto." BalasNaruto.

" Dan saya Ken, saya wakil sekaligus bendahara di sekolah ini dan ini butlerku bernama Yuta," ucap cewek berambut biru dan bermata biru dongker dan memperkenalkan pemuda disampingnya yang bernama Yuta.

" Salam kenal juga Ken, Yuta." Akhirnya mereka semua pun sudah sampai di kelas yang dituju.

' Kawaiii…sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana baru nih..' itulah yang ada dibenak Iza dan Ken yang sedari tadi bertatapan muka, sedangkan para butler hanya bisa merinding dengan aura keduanya.

Tok..tok..tok..

" Kami membawa anak ini yang akan menjadi butler baru bagi Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Iza. Ternyata kelas itu sedang diajar oleh kakashi.

" Ya baiklah, saya mengerti kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing," jawab Kakashi.

" Baiklah kami undur diri, dan Naruto selamatdatang di sekolah ini," ucap Ken lalu mereka berempat pun meninggalkan kelas itu.

" Ehem baiklah, kita kedatangan seseorang baiklah Naruto, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," suruh Kakashi.

" Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan saya resmi menjadi butler seorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan cengok, karena bagi mereka Naruto bagaikan seorang malaikat yang baru turun dari langit. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang memakai pakaian kaos putih dipadukan dengan blazer orange mudah, celana jeans dan sepatu berwarna orange mudah juga.

Bagi para cowok ini adalah sebuah anugrah sedangkan bagi para cewek yang sebagian besar adalah fujoshi tingkat angkut hanya memandang Naruto dan berfikir

' Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik nantinya' itulah kata-kata di benak semua cewek-cewek di kelas itu.

" Ehem.. apa ada yang mau berkenalan dengan Naruto ?" ucap Kakashi. Dan serempak semua murid yang ada dalam kelas itu pun mengacungkan tanganya ke atas.

" Ha…baiklah Inuzuka, kau ingin bertanya apa ?" ucap Kakashi pada pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

" Naruto, kamu berasal dari luar negeri atau Jepang ?" tanyanya.

" Ehm..saya orang luar negeri, saya berasal dari Amerika, orang tua saya sebenarnya keturunan jepang tapi saya dilahirkan di Amerika jadi sekarang saya seperti ini," jawab Naruto.

" Lalu apa ada lagi yang bertanya ?" ucap Kakashi.

" Saya sensei, Naruto apa orang tuamu tak khawatir kamu tinggal disini ?" tanya seorang murid laki-laki.

" Em..orang tua saya sudah meninggal dan sekarang saya tinggal bersama aniki saya, tapi saya sudah mendapatkan izinnya untuk tinggal disini." Balas Naruto. Dan semua orang yang berada dikelas itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

" Ya sudah, mari kita lanjut pelajarannya dan Naruto, majikanmu itu yang berada paling belakang dekat dengan jendela yang berambut hitam itu." Tunjuk Kakashi pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela.

**Naruto pov **

Sekarang aku menuju pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Tapi aneh juga baru aku tahu ada sekolah seperti ini mulai dari sistem pembelajaran hingga tempat duduk yang harus berdampingan dengan masing-masing butlernya.

Ya tapi memangkan setiap butler harus duduk disamping sang majikan. Tapi baru aku sadari ternyata memang murid-murid yang menjadi butler semuanya hampir berumur seperti aku.

Ya sekarang lebih baik aku duduk saja dulu.

Namun sepertinya majikanku ini tak sadar bahwa aku disini, ia terlalu fokus dengan pemandangan di luar memang ada apa sih ? itulah yang ada dibenakku sekarang.

**End naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

Naruto pun duduk bersama majikan barunya, sesekali ia melirik pemuda bernama Sasuke ini.

' Ehm..kulitnya putih, wajahnya tampan dan bermbut hitam yang berbentuk seperti pantan bebek itu sungguh aneh tapi kenapa aku merasa penasaran apalagi dengan mata onyx itu' pikir Naruto.

Tak lama terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

Derrrt…drrrt…

Sang pemuda raven itu pun berhenti memandang ke luar dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang duduk disampingnya.

" Kamu siapa ?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

" Aku Naruto, yang akan menjadi butlermu sekarang," ucap Naruto.

" Hn "

" Apa maksud 'hn' mu itu tuan Uchiha ?" tanya Naruto dengan sesopan mungkin dan menahan kesalnya.

" Tidak, sekarang kau menjadi butlerku bukan dan kau harus siap dengan semua resiko nantinya," ucap Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba ada empat pemuda yang menghampiri mereka.

" Hei Naruto…aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini butlerku Nara Shikamaru." Ucap pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya a.k.a Kiba sambil memperkenalkan pemuda berambut model nanas di sampingnya yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Lalu ada lagi dua pemuda dihadapan Naruto.

" Ohayaou Naruto, perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji ketua kelas ini dan ini butlerku Sabaku No Gaara sekaligus wakil kelas ini ." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang a.k.a Neji dan pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Gaara.

Setalahnya mereka pun saling berbincang-bincang ringan dan saat itu mulsi bsnysk murid-murid yang berdatangan ke meja Naruto. Mulai dari Sakura cewek berambut pink dengan butlernya Lee, Ino dengan butlernya Sai, Hinata dengan butlernya Tenten dan masih banyak lagi. mereka semua sangat senang karena bertemu dengan teman-teman baru dan mereka semua mengganggap tak ada perbedaan antara butler dengan majikan.

Namun ada seseorang yang tak senang dengan hal itu.

Braak…

Terdengar meja yang dipukul dan itu berasal dari meja yang bersebelahan dengannya.

" Aku mau pergi." ucap pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke dengan nada ketus lalu ia pun pergi ke luar kelas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan syok, Karena tak menyangka pemuda yang dijuluki Ice Prince bisa marah karena hal sepele.

" Ehm..teman-teman aku permisi dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya dan menyusul Sasuke. Sedangkan semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

**Sasuke pov**

Ha…sempat aku terpaku dengan anak itu…

Tapi rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu, kulitnya yang tan dan mata yang berwarna sapphire. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Aku berharap ini akan semakin menyenangkan…dan sepertinya aku mendapat boneka baru hari ini…

Pastinya hari-hariku akan berubah total.

Dan tanpa sadar senyum pun terlihat di wajahku ini, yang kukira tak akan pernah lagi.

**End sasuke pov**

TBC

Cut…tak ada lemon dulu.

Mungkin sampai sini dulu ya para readers…

Gomen saia membuat ini sedikit…(^_^)v

Tapi ntar saia akan banyakkan ceritanya, kalau sudah selesai bulan soalnya pastinya ada lemonnya…

Oke mungkin tuh aja…Baiklah sekiranya saia hanya mengucapkan selamat berlibur untuk semua…^_^

Dan jangan lupa…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review …


	3. Chapter 3

Khu…khu…khu…

Kembali lagi nih ama iza…

Dan gomen terlalu lama update nih…

Pertama iza akan membalas review yang nggak login ya…sedangkan yang login udah iza balas lewat PM masing-masing tapi jika ada yg belum terbalas beritahu iza ya…

Balesan review :

**Orange naru** : wa…kenapa naru bohong itu silahkan baca aja chap satu, slx di situ udah di kasih tahu alasannya…dan ini udah di update kok…

**Sasuchi ChukaChuke** : iya ntar ada ItaKyuu tpi kyk.a masih agak lama*gomen ya…* dan ini ratednya akan naik kok…ya udah baca ya…^^

**FSBN** : ehm…gomen karena saia author baru so tak tahu bales kemana jadi kesini aja deh…N lw sarannya terima kasih banyak…iza akan berusaha memperbaikinya, tapi iza merasa masih ada yg masih salah deh dan lw kenapa butler yg lain tidak betah itu akan di bahas di chap 4 nanti…ya udah thanks agen RyoZuki.

**Cucupida** : iya disini ada ShikaKiba…dan baca fic nih ya…^_^

**Micon** : terima kasih sarannya…iza akan memcobanya tp nggak tahu deh apa masih ada yg salah…dan ini udah iza update kok…

**Rhie** : gomen…iza nggak tahu, tapi iza udah baca yg shitsuji itu dan iza pastikan cerita ini tak akan sama kok…lw umur itu rahasia…he…he…

**Sinta namikaze** : ini udh ada lemonnya kok…^^ silahkan baca…

**Dan emh…NO name** : udah iza update nih…^_^

oh ya thanks juga bwt hilda-chan...trims semangatnya^^

Ha…udah iza bales semua review ya udah langsung aja…

**Title **: My Lovely butler.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Bang Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Lemon, Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo, dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : M *ha…naik deh*

**Genre** : Romance, humor,Drama..General, dsb.

**Pairing** : Sementara SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu, n nggak tahu lagi deh

BY IZA_TWINSDEVIL

Chap III : My 'Princess'

Chapter sebelumnya

Braak!

Terdengar meja yang dipukul dan itu berasal dari meja yang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Aku mau pergi." ucap pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke dengan nada ketus lalu ia pun pergi ke luar kelas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan syok, Karena tak menyangka pemuda yang dijuluki Ice Prince bisa marah karena hal sepele.

"Ehm..teman-teman aku permisi dulu." ucap Naruto lalu ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya dan menyusul Sasuke. Sedangkan semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

**Normal pov**

Hari yang sangat cerah menyambut IKS, semua murid sedang serius memperhatikan setiap pelajaran dengan sang butler yang menemaninya. Dan hal ini pula terjadi di kelas 2-1, kelas yang terdiri dari orang-orang pintar dan cerdas.

Kini situasi kelas ini pun menjadi diam karena telah kedatangan guru yang akan memulai pelajarannya sejak bunyi bel tadi yang menandakan istirahat telah usai.

Sreek!

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok guru berambut keperakkan dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan murid-murid hanya dapat memandang guru itu dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam?" tanya guru itu a.k.a Kakashi.

"Ehmm…apa hari ini akan kiamat?" tanya salah satu murid yang bernama Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"WHHATT JADI INI BENAR KAKASHI?" teriak Kiba yang sudah sadar dan tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Jadi! Apa maksud anda dengan kiamat tadi hemm?" kini Kakashi hanya dapat menahan geramnya.

"Ehm…maaf Kakashi-san, saya hanya bercanda saja he…he…" ucap Kiba dengan tawa yang garing dan dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti silahkan anda mengerjakan tugas hal 45 dari soal 1 sampai 200 dan dikumpul besok," ucap Kakashi dengan santainya.

"Ba-baiklah Kakashi-san…" kini Kiba hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya kerena perbuatan memalukannya tadi sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus kecil akan sifat majikannya ini.

"Cih, mendokusei," pikir Shika.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan hal tadi nah sekarang kita absen kembali," ucap Kakashi lalu mulai mengabsen …

"Uchiha Sasuke?" kini Kakashi mulai bingung, kenapa Sasuke tidak hadir.

"Kakashi-san tadi Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dan kami tak tahu mereka kemana," ujar Sakura sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai saja." akhirnya Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya.

-Di atap sekolah IKS-

Kini Naruto yang sedari tadi mencari Sasuke pun pada akhirnya menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disamping pagar sembari melihat ke atas langit.

"Ehm…Sasuke-sama, pelajaran sudah dimulai sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas," ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke pun hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama, sebaiknya ki-" namun sebelum Naruto menyelesaikannya, ucapannya pun terpotong karena sekarang ia ada dalam dekapan Sasuke tepatnya Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang sedangkan Naruto yang kaget kini ingin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang namun sebelum itu ucapan dari Sasuke melarangnya.

"Jangan menoleh!" ucapnya tegas dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti ucapan majikannya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah butlerku?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

"I-iya, saya tahu," jawab Naruto dengan gugup karena merasakan nafas Sasuke yang dekat dengan telinganya.

"Dan apakah kau tahu secara tak langsung maka kau adalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" kini Naruto pun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi sebagai majikanmu, maka aku melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan mereka," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto yang saat itu mau menjawab namun terpotong lagi karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Tak ada protes, kau harus mengikuti semua aturan dan perintahku. Dan sebagai buktinya adalah.." kini Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Naruto. Lalu ia pun menggigit leher tan itu dan kini meninggalkan sebercak kissmark yang sangat ketara di leher Naruto.

"Akh…" pekik Naruto saat ia merasakan ada yang menghisap dan menggigit bagian lehernya.

"Inilah buktinya dan sekarang kau harus membereskan semua pakaianmu dan aku akan mengirimkan seseorang yang akan menjemputmu nanti sore," ujar Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di atap.

**Naruto pov**

Ke-kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku…?

Aku hanya bisa syok, apalagi sekarang ada tanda ini…

Apa aku pulang saja…atau aku masuk ke kelas lagi…?

Tapi kalau aku masuk pasti yang lain akan menayakan tanda ini dan kalau itu terjadi aku harus berkata apa…

Masa aku harus mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menggigitku, tapi itu tak mungkin kan aku masih normal…

Akh…gara-gara dia aku sekarang seperti ini!

Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pulang saja deh dan mengemasi semua barangku…

**End Naruto pov**

Kini Naruto pun mulai mengendap-endap keluar sekolah, ya ini ia lakukan apalagi ini masih jam pelajaran dan pastinya kalau ketahuan maka ia pasti bisa di pastikan mendapat hukuman apalagi ia masih murid baru.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto mengenda-endap hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik mobilnya. Ya Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah dan langsung pulang.

**Sasuke pov**

Kenapa aku melakukannya dan memberikan tanda Uchiha itu…?

Tapi memang aku sudah tak bisa menahan amarahku apalagi saat ia mulai di datangi oleh yang lain dan ia memberikan senyumannya itu, dan kerena itulah aku semakin marah padanya dan saat ia berkata untuk kembali ke kelas, apakah ia sadar bahwa aku tak suka jika hal itu terjadi lagi karena ia adalah boneka ya boneka kesayanganku yang tak akan pernah aku lepas.

Arrrghhhh…

Ini membuatku semakin gila saja, sebaiknya aku pulang saja daripada di sekolah yang membosankan ini.

Aku pun mulai berjalan ke parkiran mobil dan mulai pergi dengan mobilku, aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang melihatku berjalan di koridor dan pastinya mereka juga tak akan memberitahukan siapapun karena akulah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini dan itu pasti akan membuat mereka semua takut padaku.

Kini mobilku mulai berjalan dan saat aku mulai berjalan, aku melihat sosok itu ya sosok yang aku sukai, kini ia mulai mengendap-endap dan pastinya aku yakin ia akan pulang ke rumahnya dan mengemasi semua barangnya seperti yang aku katakan tadi.

Mobilku pun berjalan lagi dan tanpa sadar senyum kecil pun terlihat di wajahku ini…ya apalagi melihat wajah Naruto tadi yang kaget sekaligus terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, dan itu semakin membuatku ingin memilikinya.

**End Sasuke pov**

-Di apartemen Naruto-

Kini Naruto terlihat sibuk mengemasi semua barangnya hingga ia tak sadar akan sesosok yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak masuk Naruto?" tanya sosok itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang asyik mengemasi barang-barangnya hanya bisa kaget dengan sosok itu.

"HUWAAA…akh Kakashi-san, mengagetkanku saja!" dengus Naruto.

"Gomen, nah bilang kenapa kau tak masuk tadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ah…ta-tadi aku di suruh oleh Sasuke untuk segera pulang dan mengemasi semua barangku apalagi ia akan menjemputku nanti sore jadi ya…aku pulang saja deh he…he…" ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Ha…dasar kau, ya sudah kemasi semua barangmu dan pastikan jangan sampai kau berbuat kesalahan dengannya," ucap Kakashi.

"He…he iya tapi sepertinya aku akan tetap menaruh sebagian barangku disini, ya siapa tahu aku masih rindu tempat ini," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah itu terserah kau saja, tapi aku ingatkan besok kau harus benar-benar bersabar dan ingat ikuti semua perintahnya jika kau ingin jadi butlernya ya…" ujar Kakashi.

"Maksud Kakashi-san apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu besok." jawab Kakashi dan itu pun membuat Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang di beritahukan pada Kakashi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu dan terus saja meneruskan semua pekerjaannya untuk mengemasi barang-barang itu.

#############

Hari pun semakin sore, tak lama terdengar suara derap mobil yang berhenti di depan apartemen naruto dan juga terdengar suara klapson mobil. Naruto pun tahu itu pasti adalah jemputan yang dibilang Sasuke.

Naruto pun turun kebawah serta membawa kopernya dan di sampingnya ada Kakashi yang mengikutinya sampai kebawah.

"Bailklah, aku pergi dulu ya Kakashi-san dan terima kasih bantuannya," ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama, oh ya ingat tadi yang aku bilang ikuti semua perintahnya," jawab Kakashi dan Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah dan aku pasti akan mampir kesini."

"Ya sudah, sana cepat masuk." ucap Kakashi. Naruto pun mulai masuk kedalam mobil kemudian mobil itu pun melaju menjauhi apartemennya. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya dapat berkata dalam hati.

"Semoga Naruto dapat bertahan menjalani rintangan besok." Itulah kata-kata Kakashi dalam hatinya.

-Di dalam mobil-

Kini mobil pun semakin menjauhi apartemen Naruto, Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap kedepan jalan. Hingga lamunannya pun terbuyarkan oleh seseorang.

"Apakah anda butler baru Sasuke-sama?" tanya sang supir berkulit putih dan memiliki gigi bertaring di mulutnya.

"Akh…i-iya saya butler Sasuke-sama dan anda…?" tanya Naruto.

"Anda panggil saja saya Suigetsu, saya adalah supir pribadi Sasuke-sama," ucap Suigetsu.

"Salam kenal Suigetsu-san, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," balas Naruto.

"Salam kenal juga Uzumaki-sama,"

"Ah tak usah pakai Uzumaki panggil saja saya Naruto," ucap Naruto.

"He…he…memang anda orang yang menarik pantas Sasuke-sama senang waktu itu," ujar Suigetsu.

"Eh, senang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti anda juga tahu, nah sekarang kita sudah sampai silahkan masuk," ujar Suigetsu.

"Ah ya terima kasih," jawab Naruto lalu membawa kopernya ke dalam namun sebelum itu terjadi ucapan Suigetsu pun memotongnya.

"Anda tak perlu membawanya, biar nanti saja yang menyuruh para maid membawanya dan tak ada kata protes karena jika itu terjadi maka pasti saya dimarahi oleh Sasuke-sama," ujar Suigetsu, sedangkan Naruto yang ingin menolaknya pun hanya bisa membiarkan kopernya dibawa oleh salah satu maid.

Kini Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke dengan seorang maid yang ada disampingnya ia pun di ajak berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

"Ehm…terima kasih, saya Uzumaki Naruto tapi panggil saja Naruto dan anda? " tanya Naruto pada maid itu.

"Akh…kalau begitu panggil saja saya Shion dan saya adalah kepala maid disini," balas maid itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Shion.

"Terima kasih Shion-chan," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan dibalas dengan senyum juga oleh Shion.

"Baiklah silahkan Naruto-sama tunggu disini, biar saya panggilkan dulu Sasuke-sama," ujar Shion sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiam dan menunggu di sofa yang ia duduki.

Tak lama Shion pun kembali.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama menyuruh anda untuk datang ke ruang baca," ujar Shion.

"Baiklah,"

"Sekarang saya akan mengatarkan anda kesana jadi ikuti saya," ucap Shion. Lalu mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan ke arah ruang baca yang dimaksud Shion tadi dan tak lama mereka pun tiba didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna biru tua dengan aksen pinggiran berwarna gold.

"Silahkan anda masuk." Shion pun membukakan pintunya lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk kedalamnya dan Shion pun menunggu di luar.

Sekarang Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruang baca itu, ia melihat sekelilingnya ternyata ruangan ini sangatlah luas dan besar dengan berbagai buku yang sangat banyak dalam rak buku yang tersusun sangat rapi. Hingga ia menemukan sosok majikannya yang kini sedang asyik membaca buku di salah satu sofa yang lumayan besar.

"Sasuke-sama, saya sudah datang," ucap Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan mata biru langit Naruto sedangkan Naruto kini hanya terpaku dengan Sasuke, ia sangatlah tampan apalagi dengan kacamata yang ada di wajahnya. Ya itulah yang di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Duduklah," perintah Sasuke. Naruto pun langsung duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Naruto kau sebagai butler baruku harus tahu semua aturan yang ada disini dan harus mengikutinya," ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto pun menerimanya.

'Hieee…bukunya tebal sekali dasar teme!' ucap batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan mengujimu, nah sekarang buatkan aku secangkir tea," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama," jawab Naruto lalu langsung pergi ke luar.

'Kenapa sih tak suruh pembantu saja dasar mana pake ujian segala huh! Eh tapi bagaimana sekarang aku kan tidak tahu dapurnya dimana…akh iya tanya Shion aja dan sepertinya ia masih menunggu diluar' batin Naruto lalu Naruto pun membuka pintu dan terlihatlah sosok Shion yangs sedang menunggu disana.

"Shion-chan…aku butuh bantuanmu?" rengek Naruto yang sudah keluar dari ruang baca dan langsung memeluk Shion hingga Shion kini menjadi gelakapan melihat sikap Naruto yang langsung berbeda.

"Akh…pasti Naruto-sama disuruh buat secangkir tea kan?" tanya Shion.

"Iyaaa eh…kok tahu?" jawab Naruto yang kini bingung kenapa bisa Shion tahu padahalkan ia belum bicara sepatah katapun.

"Itu memang sudah dibilang kebiasaan dari Sasuke-sama dalam menguji setiap butler baru, dan pasti saya akan membantu Naruto-sama kok," ujar Shion.

"Shion-chan baik sekaliii…tapi jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sama cukup Naruto aja," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang aku akan mengatarkanmu ke dapur." ucap Shion. Lalu mereka pun berjalan kebawah dan menuruni tangga hingga sampailah mereka kini di sebuah dapur yang sangat luas.

-Di dapur-

Kini Naruto mulai mencoba membuat sebuah tea namun tanpa bantuan Shion, soalnya Shion sudah bilang ujian ini harus Naruto sendirilah yang membuat tea itu seperti para butler lainnya.

"Ehm…Shion, Sasuke suka tea seperti apa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung karena Sasuke tak memberitahukan harus buat tea model apa karena ia hanya dibilang untuk membuat secangkir tea.

"Naruto, tadi Sasuke-sama sudah bilang untuk membuat secangkir tea dan itu artinya Sasuke-sama ingin tahu apa tea yang akan kau buat itu dan itu yang akan membuat Sasuke-sama menilaimu," jawab Shion.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu membuat secangkir tea yang menurutku paling enak?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya seperti itu memang maksud Sasuke-sama." ujar Shion.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya," ucap Naruto dengan semangat kemudian mulai mencari bahan-bahan membuat tea.

'Ehm…tea seperti apa yang dia suka ya? Aku jadi bingung apalagi ini adalah penilaiannya… akh iya itu saja!' batin Naruto senang dan segera ia membuat sebuah tea yang menurutnya cocok dengan Sasuke.

"Shion, dimana tempat menaruh daun mint?" tanya Naruto.

"Disana." jawab Shion sembari menunjuk sebuah toples berwarna biru, lalu Naruto pun mulai membuka toples itu dan mulai membuat teanya.

Ia buat tea itu dengan segenap kesungguhannya dan terakhir ia memasukkan daun mint itu kedalam tea yang ia buat dan jadilah tea buatannya.

Kini Naruto dan Shion pun kembali lagi ke ruang baca, dan seperti tadi pula Shion menunggu Naruto dari luar sedangkan Naruto masuk dengan membawa secangkir tea.

"Sasuke-sama ini tea ya," ucap Naruto seraya memberi cangkir itu pada Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe, lama sekali kau membuatnya," dengus sasuke dan menerima tea yang dibuat oleh Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang tidak menerima sebutan itu langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Manis' itulah yang ada didalam hati Sasuke ketika melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya lucu seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. Namun ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tea yang dibuat Naruto.

'Ehm…baunya enak, sepertinya si dobe ini dapat diandalkan dan sepertinya aku pernah merasakan ini tapi dimana…' lalu Sasuke pun mulai meniup dan meminum tea itu.

"Tea apa yang kau buat dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah selesai meminum tea itu.

"Eh…jangan panggil aku dobe, teme! Dan itu adalah tea green lemon," ucap Naruto kesal, Karena dipanggil dobe lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Dari siapa kau belajar membutnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku membuatnya dari Kaasan, Kaasan selalu membuatnya buat kami," ujar Naruto.

"Dan sekarang dimana kedua orang tuamu?"

"Dasar teme! Kan aku sudah bilang di sekolah, kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dan kini anikiku sedang berada di luar negeri," ujar Naruto.

"Hn"

"Aarrrggh teme! Kau membuatku semakin marah saja," kini Naruto benar-benar sudah tak tahan dan langsung melepaskan semua sopan santunnya karena menurutnya sikap Sasuke sekarang sudah cukup membuat darahnya naik.

"Hem…jadi kau marah denganku? Bukannya kau adalah butlerku?" tanyanya dengan menggoda.

"Akh…go-gomen tadi saya kelewatan bicara," ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata karena ia sudah sadar bahwa dirinya tadi sudah lepas kendali.

"Tidak ada kata maaf dobe…padahal tadi aku akan meluluskanmu dalam ujian pertama ini tapi karena melihatmu bersikap seperti itu rasanya harus di pertimbangkan lagi," ujar Sasuke dan ini membuat Naruto semakin khawatir karena masa baru pertama kali jadi butler malah langsung di pecat, kan tidak mungkin itu pasti sangat memalukan.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana supaya saya bi-bisa lulus ujian pertama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup, kini ia berfikir bagaimana caranya supaya ia dapat lulus kembali.

"Ehm…minumlah ini," suruh Sasuke saraya menyerahkan segelas air berwarna bening, namun naruto yang sedang tidak fokus langsung saja meminum air gelas itu tanpa menanyakan apa itu, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri langsung menyeringai melihat Naruto yang dengan patuh langsung meminum air di gelas itu.

"Sekarang duduklah di sofa itu," ucap Sasuke dan langsung saja Naruto duduk, karena sekrang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana sekarang dan bagaimana nanti kehidupannya. Ia begitu sangat memikirkannya.

"Shion, segeralah kau pergi biar Naruto disini," ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu dan melihat Shion yang sedang menunggu di luar.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama dan saya juga sudah persiapkan kamar Naruto-sama di lantai dua dan persis sesuai perintah yaitu di samping kamar anda," ujar Shion.

"Hn"

"Selamat malam Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama." ucap Shion lalu pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke kini kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan.

**Naruto pov**

Ha…bagaimana ini…?

Jika dia tak menerimaku sebagai butlernya maka matilah riwayatku ini!

Aarrrggghhh….

Eh-eh kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali…

Dan kenapa pandanganku kabur seperti ini…?

Ada apa dengan tubuhku…

Ku rasakan tubuhku kini menjadi sangat panas dan pandanganku pun mulai buyar, seakan-akan semua hal yang membuatku pusing seperti hilang begitu saja, aneh sekali…

Dan sekarang pasti dapat ku pastikan tubuhku kini semakin memerah karena hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuhku, tapi kenapa bisa ?

Dan rasanya aku mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat tapi siapa? Pandanganku kini pun mulai kabur…namun terasa sangat menyenangkan.

**End Naruto pov**

*Lemon : ON*

Kini Sasuke munuju ke sofa yang diduduki oleh Naruto dan sekarang ia dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya dan itu membuat Sasuke terseyum di wajahnya errr smaksudnya seringai sangat terlihat disitu.

"Dobe, aku antar ke kamarmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ehm…" kini Naruto hanya dapat menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan nafas tersegal dan ia pun mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Hm…baiklah boneka ku sayang akh salah tuan putriku, kau manja sekali…" balas Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud Naruto dengan menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mulai

mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridel style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Kini Sasuke telah memasuki kamar Naruto, setelah ia sampai, maka ia rebahkan tubuh Naruto di ranjangnya dengan posisi terlentang dan sukses membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"Ehmmm…" tubuh Naruto kini mulai menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisisnya, namun Sasuke melihat keadaan itu dan tak berniat untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu ini. Sasuke pun mulai merangkat ke tubuh Naruto hingga kini wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa millimeter lagi.

Sasuke mulai menghilangkan jarak keduanya, hingga kini ia mulai menenpelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendesah. Sasuke yang seakan terhipnotis apalagi dengan wajah merah Naruto yang terselimutkan oleh dampak minuman alkohol yang ia berikan kini semakin menggoda baginya.

Dan tak buang waktu Sasuke pun mulai melumat bibir lembut itu dengan lembut namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu mulai mengganas ia segera menggigit bibir Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan Naruto yang kini sedang mabuk hanya bisa membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan.

Kini Sasuke langsung melesatkan lidahnya dalam mulut Naruto yang sangat hangat, ia mulai menyelusuri tiap detail dari mulut Naruto. Dimulai mengabsen gigi-gigi Naruto yang rapi lalu menyapu rongga mulut Naruto hingga Naruto merasakan rasa geli.

"Ehmm…eeehmmm" desahan Naruto pun mulai keluar saat Sasuke menyelusuri rongga mulutnya. Sasuke yang mendengar desahan itu, semakin membuatnya hilang akan kesadaran dirinya. Ia mulai menangajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya hingga kini saliva-saliva mulai menetes dari sela pertarungannya, namun karena Naruto kini sedang mabuk lidahnya pun kalah oleh lidah Sasuke yang sepertinya lebih terlatih dari pada dirinya.

Sasuke yang tidak puas pun mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke lekukkan leher Naruto, ia mulai menghisap aroma citrus yang menguar dari sela tubuh Naruto dan ia pun mulai menghisap leher Naruto dengan sangat kuat kemudian ia menggigit dan menjilati leher itu dan kini meninggalkan bekas kissmark yang sangat ketara di leher naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak puas dengan hasil kerjanya mulai melakukannya lagi di leher Naruto dengan letak yang berbeda-beda, ia mulai menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilati leher Naruto hingga menimbulkan suara desahan Naruto yang sangat menggoda.

"Akh…akh…" desahan Naruto kini mulai keras karena Sasuke sejak tadi terus saja menggigit lehernya dengan sangat intens.

Sasuke yang terhipnotis akan suara itu, kini mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto dan mulai melepas kancing baju Naruto satu persatu sedangkan mulutnya kini ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Naruto.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Dan lima

Kancing-kancing baju Naruto kini mulai terlepas dan membuat dada bidang Naruto yang berwarna tan itu kini terekspos dengan sangat indah, Sasuke langsung saja menjilat, mengigit, dan mengulum putting Naruto yang kemerahan itu sedangkan tangan satunya ia buat untuk memilin-milin dan menekan putting Naruto satunya.

"Akh…Sas-suke…akh…" desahan Naruto yang kini membuat Sasuke terbelalak karena Naruto menyebutkan namanya, namun rasa terkejutnya kini tergantikan dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sasuke pun dengan sangat cepat mulai mengulum kedua putting Naruto dengan sangat ganas dan bergantian dan kini kedua putting itu pun semakin memerah dan tercipta dua buah kissmark yang berada mengelilingi kedua putting Naruto.

Sasuke sekarang sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan sikap Naruto kali ini, ia pun mulai menurunkan celana yang di pakai oleh Naruto hingga kini ia melihat 'barang' Naruto yang menegang bak menara dan mengeluarkan cairan putih dari ujungnya akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

"Ah…" lirih naruto lega saat benda yang membuatnya sesak kini terlepas.

Sedangkan Sasuke kini tak tanggung-tanggung langsung menjilat ujung 'barang' Naruto dengan lidahnya, lalu mulai mengulum 'barang' itu dengan sangat kuat. Ia pun lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di 'barang' Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tersentak beberapa kali.

Kini sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan mengulum barang Naruto.

"Akh…akh...akh…" desis Naruto saat merasakan 'barang'nya sedang dikulum dengan sangat mengenakkan. Kini sudah entah berapa lama rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang keluar.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tubuh Naruto mengejang hebat lalu dengan cepat menghisap dengan kuat 'barang' Naruto.

"SASUKEEE…" teriak Naruto dan langsung menyemburkan sarinya kedalam mulut Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke langsung menghisap sari-sari itu dengan kuat walaupun kini sari-sari itu tak lagi keluar dari 'barang' Naruto, namun Sasuke masih berharap dapat menghisap sari itu lebih banyak.

Kini Sasuke yang sudah tahan apalagi dengan 'adik' yang ada di balik celananya kini semakin tegang dan membuat celana yang ia pakai semakin sempit saja. Ia pun mulai melepas celananya dan kini 'barang'nya pun mulai menengang.

Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Naruto di ranjang, lalu ia mengulum ketiga jarinya dalam mulutnya sendiri dan kini jari-jarinya sudah terlumuri oleh salivanya. Sasuke pun mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto kemudian mulai memasukkan jari pertamanya.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto saat ada sesuatu yang menerobos dalam bagian bawah dirinya, sedangkan Sasuke menunggu Naruto untuk terbiasa lalu setelah melihat Naruto mulai terbiasa, ia pun memasukkan jari keduanya dalam tubuh Naruto hingga membuat kepala Naruto tersentak ke belakang dan kini ia langsung memasukkan jari ketiganya dan membuat gerakan zig-zag dan gunting untuk memperlebar lubang Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai terbiasa dengan jari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa. Namun tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar menerobosnya.

"AAKKKHH…" teriak Naruto saat benda itu yang ternyata adalah 'barang' Sasuke kini mulai menusuk bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke pun mulai berhenti agar Naruto mulai terbiasa hingga kini ia melihat Naruto yang tidak merintih kesakitan. Sasuke pun mulai mengerak-gerakkan 'barang'nya dalam tubuh Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto yang pertamanya merasakan sakit kini terganti oleh rasa kenikmatan.

Sasuke terus saja melakukan gerakan in-out nya dan akhirnya ia menemukan titik Naruto yang membuat Naruto selalu memekik saat ia menyentuhnya.

Sekarang Sasuke mulai memposisikan 'barang' nya di depan lubang Naruto hingga membuat ujung 'barang' nya saja yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Lalu dengan sekali hentakkan 'barang' itu pun menusuk prostat Naruto dengan sangat kuat dan cepat.

"ARRRGGHHH…" kini teriakan Naruto sangat keras, apalagi membuatnya sudah tak tahan untuk memgeluarkan sari-sarinya dan Sasuke yang meilihat tubuh Naruto mengejang lagi langsung dengan cepat mengerakkan gerakan in-out nya hingga kini ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"SASSUKEEEEE…" teriak Naruto dan langsung menyemburkan sari-sarinya hingga kini mengotori perut dan dada keduanya. Namun tak lama Sasuke pun sudah tak tahan apalagi dengan rektum Naruto yang menghimpitnya dengan kuat.

"NARUTOO…" kini Sasuke pun menyemburkan sarinya dalam tubuh Naruto sedangkan Naruto langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur di pelukan Sasuke yang kini menindih sekaligus memeluknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa kawan bercintanya sudah tidur , maka segera Sasuke membereskan semua peristiwa ini dan memakaikan baju tidur ke tubuh Naruto lalu Sasuke pun mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Oyasumi, my lovely butler." ucap Sasuke setelah mencium dahi Naruto dan langsung menutup dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

*Lemon End*

-Keesokan harinya-

Kini silau dari sang matahari mulai mengusik pemuda bernama Naruto yang sedang asyiknya sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hoam…"ucap Naruto lalu menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai turun dari ranjangnya, namun lagsung ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari bagian bawahnya.

"Awww…" ucapnya dan langsung berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dalam kamar mandi.

**Naruto pov**

Kini ku mulai menyiram tubuhku dengan shower yang sangat deras dan entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian bawahku.

Akh…kenapa bisa begininya…?

Tapi kenapa aku juga tadi malam bermimpi bercinta dengan sasuke…akh itu kan hanya mimpi apalagi yang terakhir aku ingat pasti tadi malam shion mengantarku ke kamar jadi…KENAPA AKU BISA BERMIMPI SEPERTI ITU!

Arrrrggh…

Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah dan aku bisa pastikan kini wajahku pasti memerah…ya sudah tak usah di pikirkan kan itu hanya mimpi.

Ya hanya mimpi…

Lalu setelah aku membersihkan tubuhku, kini aku berjalan keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di bagian bawahku dan saat aku mulai buka aku melihatnya, ya melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di samping lemarinya.

**End Naruto pov**

Kini Naruto masih terpaku dengan Sasuke dan langsung saja ia memakai pakaian yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi dan langsung kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Setelah itu ia pun cepat-cepat keluar dan menemui Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-sama?" ucapnya sopan.

"Karena kau sudah lulus ujian pertama maka inilah ujian terakhirmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjukkan sesuatu di hadapan Naruto.

"WHAT THE F*CK, a-aku ha-harus melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan gugupnya.

"Hn" balas sasuke.

'Ja-jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan Kakashi-san' kini Naruto hanya dapat menahan rasa syok dan hanya dapat merasakan seperti ada petir yang menyambarnya.

**Tbc**

Iza udah nepati janji buat lemon nih…*tapi gomen nih pertama kalinya iza bwt hard yaoi*

Khu…khu…khu…harus di tbc dulu ya…

Ya udah semoga ini chap dapat membuat semua senang…

Tapi iza mau tanya apa bisa ini di masukkan dalam rate M *slx menurut iza ini kurang hot*

Ah ya sudah kalau mau update cepat atau nggak itu terserah readers…

Jadi silahkan review….

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
